Yuri von Lucatile, the Guild Assassin
by Raphael Comet
Summary: Chapters giving some background on Yuri von Lucatile, a Guild assassin.


Yuri awoke late in the morning, not having any pressing matters that required her to wake up any earlier than she needed to be. She slowly opened her eyes, breathing softly as her body's internal clock continued to naturally bring her out of her slumber. With a petite yawn, she sat upright in bed, glancing around her room. The daylight radiated brightly through the slats of her small bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes gently and moved to the side of the bed, sitting still for a moment while trying to decide on what she wanted for breakfast, or rather, brunch by the time she was ready to leave.

After yawning again and stretching her arms, Yuri finally got up out of bed and began to get dressed. She was already wearing pants and a shirt, so she just needed her outer garments. Once her bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor, she hurried to put her boots on. She retrieved them and slipped them on before adding the matching half-chaps afterwards. She made sure her pants were snuggly tucked in to the half-chaps before standing back up from her bed. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her long gloves and belt. She fastened her belt and adjusted the pouches on it before putting her gloves on. She then took her jacket and put it on, smoothing it out once it was buttoned up. Lastly, she slipped on her leather bracer on her left forearm which contained a hidden retractable blade; it was a lot more practical for casual outings rather than carrying her rapier around at her hip.

Once Yuri was ready, she took her dark, hooded cloak and satchel from the wall hooks then opened her bedroom door, making her way into the dwelling's common area. Monika's bedroom door was open, but she wasn't inside nor there in the common room. She must've had an early start, Yuri figured. After slinging her satchel over her shoulder, she put on her cloak then headed out for some breakfast.

The air outside the Guild branch headquarters was nippy which made Yuri shiver slightly. There also seemed to be a foreboding overcast in the sky, but at least it was somewhat bright out. She raised her hood and began walking in search of somewhere to eat.

Yuri decided she was going to take it easy that day and focus purely on relaxation. She and Monika had just finished a lengthy and taxing job a few days earlier. She was beat and didn't want to think about work. Plus, she had some money to spend thanks to getting her fair share of the contract fee, so she decided to splurge a little.

Yuri was in the mood for something sweet, so she searched around for a bakery, or at the very least, an establishment that sold baked goods or sweet confectionaries. Eventually, she came across a small café that was situated off to the side of the main road. It didn't appear too busy from the outside, so she made her way over to see what they had. As she got closer, she could smell the enticing scents of freshly baked bread. Yuri licked her lips in anticipation as she opened the front door.

Once Yuri entered, she was greeted by one of the staff before they returned their attention to the customer they were already helping. Unfortunately, appearances were deceiving and the café was still really busy despite it almost being noon. Yuri looked around and saw a small seating area to her right where patrons sat to enjoy their food. On the other side, she saw displays of baked goods for people who didn't want to or had the time to stay and dine there. She wasn't in a rush to be anywhere, so she went over to a vacant table and took a seat.

There was a menu on the table that had a general listing of items the café offered along with the prices. Yuri lowered her hood and gave the menu a good perusing. Although she wanted something sweet, she didn't necessarily want something with chocolate or loaded with a lot of sugar. Perhaps a dish consisting of something fruity would do the trick, she wondered. She continued looking the menu over and came across a winning option: an apple cinnamon cobbler with a fresh crème topping and apple slices. Her mouth salivated at the thought of what it was going to taste like. Just then, a waitress came by to take her order.

"Have you decided on something?" asked the waitress.

Yuri placed the menu down and looked to the waitress. "I'll have the apple cobbler and a glass of milk," she said in a rather monotone voice.

"Sure thing. I'll bring it over once it's ready," said the waitress before leaving.

Yuri waited patiently, watching the people around her go about their business. It was a habit she picked up while being under Monika's tutelage, to be constantly aware of her surroundings. Normally, she could turn off the hyperawareness if she had something to preoccupy herself with. Unfortunately for her, she was left with nothing to do but wait for her meal at that point in time.

After what seemed like an agonizing few hours of waiting when in reality was only a few minutes, the waitress returned with Yuri's order in hand. "Here ya are. Enjoy," she said while placing the plate and glass on the table. After Yuri thanked her and paid for the meal, the waitress left to attend someone else.

Yuri eyed her food with much expectancy, though it didn't show on the outside; she rarely conveyed emotion whether it was good or bad. Taking her fork in hand, she delicately plunged it into her cobbler, taking a small portion of the crust and filling lathered with a bit of crème on it. She brought the morsel up to her mouth and indulged in the first bite. Yuri was wholly satisfied as the natural sweetness of the apples coupled with the perfectly baked crust mixed in her mouth as she chewed. After swallowing it with a happy lick of her lips, savoring any lingering flavors, she washed it all down with a large swig of her drink. She sighed contently as the cold milk coated her upper lip, leaving the typical "milk mustache" there. Wanting more, she made quick work of the cobbler and downed the milk equally as fast.

Once Yuri was done, she got up and left the café, thanking the staff once more for the excellent breakfast. While she was eating, she decided she wanted to spend a bit more money to make the day more enjoyable. She figured the best way to do that was buy a new book to read. The only book vendor she knew of in the city, however, was on the other side of town. Fortunately for her, she had nowhere important to be, so she began walking in the shop's direction at a leisurely pace.

The stroll through town was very relaxing. The weather was holding up, though it had gotten slightly darker and colder since she left home. Even so, Yuri didn't mind the cold as she walked along through the busy urban roads. Her stomach was satisfied and she all the time in the world. While she was walking, everything was going fine until she felt a slight pain in her lower back. She winced slightly as she rubbed the sore area with a hand. All the crouching and sneaking around was killer on her back. That must've been what was causing her discomfort, she thought. She stopped walking and stretched her back out, but to no avail; it seemed to only make it worse.

As Yuri was stretching, she happened to remember something she and Monika did one time: a massage. Since Monika liked to be pampered, she took Yuri with her one time to get a massage after a job to relax. It was a very pleasurable experience, if she remembered correctly, and seemed like the perfect thing to ease her pain. She looked around and tried to remember where the massage parlor was, but she couldn't recall. She stood for a moment then just started walking, hoping to come across it by chance.

Taking a detour from the bookstore, Yuri made her way around town in search of the massage parlor. After asking around, she finally arrived at her destination and began remembering bits and pieces from her last visit. She walked up to the entrance and went inside, immediately bombarded by a variety of scents and perfumes. At first, the smells caught her by surprise, but then she soon started to relax. The scents were specifically chosen by the staff to help the customers relax and loosen up more.

"Hello there, miss. How can I be of service?" asked the attendant at the front desk. She was an adult elf, but due to their inherent longevity, Yuri couldn't tell exactly how old she was.

Yuri removed her hood and approached the elf. "Hello. Um, is it possible that I could get a massage?" she asked.

"Certainly. Would you happen to have an appointment?" asked the elf.

"An- An appointment?" asked Yuri, wondering if she had to make one in advance. "N- No, I don't."

The elf could sense Yuri's apprehension and reassured her that not all was lost. "I see. Well, since you don't have an appointment, you will have to wait until one of our masseuses is available," said the elf. She took a moment to glance down at a book in front of her that contained a listing of appointments. "What kind of massage were you hoping to receive?"

Yuri quickly thought it over and gave a response, not being familiar with what the establishment had to offer. "Um, could I get, like, a regular full-body massage. Nothing fancy," she said.

"Are you sure? We could add our special ectoplasm bath for just a little extra," said the elf with a smile. "Or perhaps a visit to our volcanic sauna…?"

Yuri wasn't quite sure what an ectoplasm bath was, but she wasn't in the mood for trying something different. She also wasn't in the mood for sweating; she didn't like being hot and uncomfortable. "No thank you. Just a normal massage," she said.

The elf gave a nod. "One standard full-body massage. Hmmm… it looks like one of our masseuses will have an opening in just a bit, actually. Would you like me to reserve that spot for you, miss?" asked the attendant.

"Yes, that would be great," said Yuri.

"Okay. I'll let her know when she's done. In the meantime, feel free to wait in our lounge," said the elf, motioning to an area in the corner of the room.

Yuri gave a nod and made her way over to the lounge area off to the side of the lobby. It had some padded seats to sit on as well as cushions and pillows on the floor for a more casual setting. She took a seat on one of the chairs and just let herself sink in. It was quite comfortable, more so than she thought it would be. She reclined in her seat and closed her eyes, letting the calming aromas fill her nose. Before she knew it, she heard someone calling for her.

"Miss? We're ready for you now," said the elf from before.

Yuri yawned unexpectedly as she stood up. Had she fallen asleep, she wondered? She shook it off and walked over to the counter, seeing a customer leaving and another elf standing beside the person she talked to earlier.

"Good day, miss. My name is Mariwan and I'll be taking care of you today," said the new elf she didn't recognize. "If you would, please follow me."

As Mariwan began to head into the back, Yuri thanked the elf from before then followed after her. She looked around curiously, wondering what kind of room she was going to be in.

"Have you been with us before?" asked Mariwan as they walked along.

"Once, but it was a long time ago," said Yuri.

"Well, welcome back," said Mariwan with a cheerful tone as they arrived at a vacant room. She opened the door and motioned Yuri inside, following her in afterwards. The inside of the room was small and barely big enough for the massage table and a few other pieces of furniture. "Since we will be doing a standard full-body massage, calming incense and our famous healing hands technique come included. Is there a particular area or part of your body that is troubling you?" she asked, turning to Yuri.

Yuri stood by the massage table in the center of the room and looked to Mariwan. "My lower back has been feeling sore as of late," she said, rubbing it again with her hand.

"Okay. I'll make sure to give that area special attention," said Mariwan with a smile. "If you're ready, I'll give you a moment to undress and get situated." After Yuri acknowledged her with a nod, Mariwan gave a slight bow then left the room, closing the door behind her.

While Yuri was alone, she took a moment to look around before undressing. The room was dimly lit by candles situated all around, but it wasn't too dark that she couldn't see what she was doing. The massage table was centered in the room covered in a blanket and a pillow at the end. There were shelves on the walls that had bottles of what seemed to be healing oils, ointments, and other ingredients. In the corner of the room was a cabinet that held a wide assortment of scented candles and items related to the many other services the parlor offered.

Not wanting to take too long, Yuri moved on to disrobing before Mariwan came back. She was apprehensive at first, taking off her cloak and satchel and setting them on a table meant for her belongings. She then continued on, removing layer after layer until she was just left with her pants and shirt, the only items concealing her supple body from exposure. Yuri hesitated, looking to her neatly folded and organized belongings on the table before grasping her shirt with both hands. She slowly lifted it over her head, fully exposing her barely B-cup size breasts. After folding and placing her shirt on top of her jacket, she grasped her pants and slid them down to her ankles, taking them off and placing them on top of her shirt in the same manner. As she stood there completely nude, she looked to the massage table with her arms folded over her chest.

Yuri stepped over and pulled the blanket down before hoping up on the table. She slid her legs under the blanket, laying on her stomach with her head resting on the pillow. The blanket rested just above her waist, covering everything down to her calves. She turned her head to the side with her arms situated beside her on the table, waiting patiently for Mariwan's return. Even though the massage hadn't even started and nothing had happened yet, Yuri felt surprisingly calm and content by just lying there. Shortly after she got situated on the table, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss, are you ready?" asked Mariwan from behind the door.

"I'm ready," said Yuri.

Mariwan waited a few more moments before coming back in. She stepped in then closed the door, seeing Yuri lying on the table. The elf walked around the table and approached the cabinet in the corner, taking a few candles out and setting them around the room. "I hope you don't mind, but I chose lavender for the incense. It should help keep you relaxed during the massage," she said.

"That's fine," said Yuri, trying to remain composed as she lay bare in the presence of a stranger with nothing but a simple sheet covering her.

Mariwan lit the candles before taking a stool and bringing it over to the table. "Are you comfortable?" she asked while sitting down.

"Yes, I am," said Yuri as she began smelling the scent of lavender in the air.

"Good. Let's get started then," said Mariwan as she took a bottle from her apron's pocket. "If at any point you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop," she said, rubbing massage oil in the palms of her hands. She then scooted closer to Yuri, beginning with her shoulders and upper back. She carefully gathered the hair lying strewn about and gently moved it off to the side, fully exposing Yuri's upper back and nape of the neck. Yuri had a fair complexion and her skin was near flawless except for a few scars she unfortunately received as an orphan.

As soon as Mariwan laid her hands on Yuri's back, Yuri couldn't help but coo happily at the delicate touch. The sensation was cool and smooth, not at all as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Her heartbeat began to quicken as Mariwan skillfully moved her hands firmly over her delicate body, working out any tension she came across in her muscles. The session was mostly quiet, save for the occasional moan from Yuri; Mariwan figured Yuri wasn't the talkative type, so she just kept quiet and focused on her work.

When Mariwan arrived at Yuri's lower back, she said a few words in Elvish as her hands began emitting a light blue aura. "Don't be alarmed, miss. This is just our healing hands technique. It won't hurt a bit," she said before gently placing her hands upon Yuri's body. The healing magic worked to repair and rejuvenate the sore muscles, putting Yuri comfortably at ease. The lavender incense also helped keep Yuri calm while Mariwan rubbed her hands all over her skin. The elf touched on all the major parts of Yuri's body, getting to her back, arms, hands, and legs.

Before Yuri knew it, the massage was over. She was nearly on the edge of falling asleep again due to how relaxing it was until Mariwan's voice brought her back to her senses.

"Okay, miss. All done. How do you feel?" asked Mariwan as she stood beside the table, cleaning off her hands with a rag.

Yuri sighed contently as she momentarily lay there in silence, breathing steadily while completely at peace. She then opened her eyes, letting out a slight huff of disappointment that the massage was already over. "I feel… so relaxed," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Mariwan with a slight bow. "Take your time as you get up and dressed. I'll be just outside the door if you need me," she said, making her way to the door. She gave another small bow then left, closing the door behind her.

Yuri found herself alone once again. She stirred slightly as she moved the blanket off her, letting it fall off the side of the table. Not wanting to get up just yet, she just lay there in the nude and continued to enjoy how good she was feeling. As soon as she felt herself start to drift off, she shook herself awake and forced herself to get up finally. She sat up straight on the table and shifted to let her legs hang off the side. Stretching her arms up, she could notice the drastic difference in her lower back. There was no discomfort at all. In fact, she never felt better. She hopped off the table and retrieved her belongings, getting dressed and making her way outside the room.

Once Yuri was back with Mariwan, she thanked her once again then followed her to the front of the establishment. Yuri said goodbye to the two elves before heading outside and braving the cold once more. It seemed like it was about to snow slightly which delighted Yuri since she loved it when it snowed. She exhaled and saw her breath again, looking around to get her bearing before continuing on her way to the book store.

After a long but satisfying walk, Yuri finally came upon her initial goal before being sidetracked. She approached the book shop and entered through the front door. A bell chimed as the door swung open, announcing her entrance to everyone inside. The store was quiet and empty, save for the shop owner behind the counter.

Seeing Yuri approach in her hooded cloak, the owner greeted her with a friendly smile. "Ah. Welcome. How can I help you today?" he asked.

Yuri just looked at him then drew back her hood. "Do you have any new… novels in?" she asked in her usual soft-spoken voice.

"Oh, Ms. Yuri. I almost didn't recognize you there," said the shop owner. He then went around the counter to show her the new inventory.

Yuri followed him, curious to see if he had anything worth her time. The shop owner already knew her preference in reading material, so she was confident that he had something at least mildly interesting to offer her. After moving over to a table display by the front of the store, the shop owner handed Yuri one of the new books.

"Here ya are, miss. I think you might like this one," said the shop owner.

Yuri politely took the book and looked it over. She didn't recognize the author, but that hadn't stopped her before. Some of her favorite books were written by new up-and-coming authors. Then again, some of the worst books she'd read were also written by nobodies she'd never heard of. She thumbed through the book, reading random excerpts here and there to sample the author's writing style before closing it with a firm slam. "I'll take it," she said, looking to the owner. She then reached into a pouch on her hip and took out a few coins. "This should suffice?" she asked, placing the coins in his hand.

"Indeed, as always," said the shop owner as he pocketed the money. "Do come again."

Yuri gave him a nod as she placed the book in her satchel. She donned her hood again before leaving the shop and headed out to the market for something to eat. After taking a few steps, she noticed some white specks falling in front of her face. She stopped and reached out her hand, seeing a white speck appear on her dark-colored glove. Then another appeared. It had started to finally snow. Yuri glanced up into the sky as her hand dropped back down to her side. A puff of breath radiated from her mouth as she exhaled slightly before looking forward again. With her new book in tow, and a growing appetite, she continued on her way to get some nourishment.

The air around Yuri quickly filled with a flurry of snowflakes and the ground below her began to accumulate a soft, white layer of frozen precipitation. The snow beneath her boots crumpled with each step, her cloak accumulating a coating of snow as well. Soon enough, the various aromas of food and drink filled her nostrils as she neared some restaurants. That only made her hungrier as her stomach grumbled slightly.

Yuri looked around and saw a tavern that was popular with the locals. It apparently served the best clam chowder in town which sealed the deal for her. She made her way over and went inside. The inside of the tavern was bustling with patrons trying to beat the cold with a nice, hot meal. Yuri looked around and spotted a small table meant for two off to the side. She smiled on the inside with satisfaction and went over to take a seat. She took off her cloak and draped it over the back of her chair along with her satchel. She then took out her book and began to read while she waited to be served. The lighting inside was more than enough for her to read comfortably. There were chandeliers hanging from the center of the ceiling with many lit candles on the walls to provide sufficient lighting.

After a few minutes, a lovely barmaid wearing a beige dress and apron that accentuated her large bust came over to serve her. "What can I do ya for?" she asked in a hospitable manner. She had bright green eyes and had her auburn hair styled in a ponytail. She also has a subtle amount of makeup on that accented her natural beauty.

Deep in her novel, Yuri almost didn't notice her. She set her book down and looked to the woman standing beside her, immediately blushing shyly before diverting her gaze after seeing the barmaid's cute face. "Oh. Um, hello," she said quietly.

"Can I get you something to eat or perhaps a drink?" asked the barmaid energetically.

Yuri gulped nervously and remembered what she was there for. "C- Can I get a bowl of clam chowder… um, please?" she asked, slowly turning towards the barmaid but not quite making eye contact with her.

"What was that, Hon?" asked the barmaid politely, her smile beaming kind-heartedly on her face.

Yuri shuffled anxiously in her seat then got a grip on herself. "Clam chowder, please," she said, looking up to meet the barmaid's gaze.

"One clam chowder, coming right up," said the barmaid. "Would you like something to drink as well?"

Yuri took a moment to decide if she wanted something alcoholic or not, but after feeling a slight draft, she gave in to the temptation. "A hot cider," she said.

The barmaid took a mental note of the order then noticed Yuri's book on the table. "Whachya readin' there?" she asked with a playful smile.

The barmaid's sudden interest in her novel made Yuri become flustered again. "Ah! Um, it's- a book," she said, glancing down to the open pages of her novel.

Seeing Yuri's nervous demeanor made the barmaid chuckle as she patted Yuri on the back. "I know it's a book. What's it about?" she asked, looking over Yuri's shoulder.

Yuri looked to the barmaid then back to her book, growing redder in the cheeks from the embarrassment. People didn't usually ask her about her hobby and especially not young, attractive women. She choked on her words as she tried to explain the premise of the story without it not sounding too creepy.

While Yuri was struggling with her words, the barmaid caught a quick glimpse of a sentence on the open pages then realized the awkward position she put Yuri in. She smiled and decided to spare Yuri anymore uneasiness she may have been causing her. "Oh, I think I hear the cook complaining about something again. I should go take care of that," said the barmaid as she gave Yuri some space. "I'll put in your order for you." She then gave Yuri a wink before leaving for the kitchen.

Yuri watched as the cute barmaid walked away then exhaled with relief. It was almost like a scene from one of her stories, she thought, and she played the part of the awkward heroine to the letter. She took in a deep breath before returning to her book, trying to forget about the embarrassing encounter that just happened. She barely noticed the time go by as she kept reading her new book, and before she knew it, the server was back once again. This time, the attendant had a delicious bowl of clam chowder fresh from the kitchen and a refreshing tankard of hot cider to wash it all down with.

"Here ya go, hon," said the barmaid, placing the bowl and mug on the table in front of Yuri.

Yuri marked her place in the book then closed it shut, setting it off to the side. "Thank you," she said as she prepared to pay for her meal. She took out a few coins and handed it to the barmaid. As she was passing them off, one of the coins fell from her hand and landed on the table. "Oh, sorry," said Yuri as she reached for the coin. Just as she did, the barmaid also reached for the coin at the same time, causing their hands to touch. Yuri accidentally placed her hand on top of the barmaid's, and once she felt their hands meet, promptly withdrew it. "Oh! Um… my bad," she said, looking away as she held her hands in her lap.

The barmaid chuckled light-heartedly and picked up the coin from the table, adding it to the rest Yuri had given her. "Not a problem, darlin'," she said, taking a step back. "Hope you enjoy your meal. I'll check on ya in a bit." She gave a nod then left to attend another table.

Yuri was still flustered, keeping her gaze focused on her lap even long after the barmaid had left. Even though she was wearing gloves, the mere act of touching a cute girl's hand made her lose her composure. Suddenly, the scent of a delightful bowl of clam chowder brought her back to her senses.

Yuri exhaled calmly and scooted the bowl closer to her before taking the wooden spoon in hand. Looking down, she inspected her meal with her undivided attention. If the tavern boasted about having the best clam chowder in Yoitz, then it'd better live up to her expectations. She took the spoon and stirred the contents of the bowl around, scrutinizing every component of the dish. There were pieces of clam -which was to be expected- along with diced bits of celery, potatoes, and carrots. The chowder's base wasn't too thick nor too runny as Yuri let a spoonful pour into the bowl. There was also a piece of bread off to the side which Yuri admitted was a nice touch. After conducting a thorough visual inspection, it was time for the most vital part of the meal: the taste. Yuri took a spoonful of the chowder, making sure to get equal parts of meat, vegetables, and soup, then took it all in her mouth in one bite. She was mildly surprised; the morsel was better than she had anticipated. The mix of ingredients combined with the right proportions of herbs and spices was spot on. It was near perfect, a delicious treat to warm her body all the way to the soul. She savored every last drop as she kept the spoon in her mouth, her tongue squirming all around the utensil in search of more wonderful flavors. Once she had licked it clean, she removed the spoon from her mouth and sighed with content. So far so good, she thought, placing the utensil down and directing her attention to the tankard of hot cider.

Yuri took the cider in both hands, looking down to inspect the beverage. The cider was nothing special, but since hard ciders were mainly the only kinds of alcoholic beverage she would drink, she hoped it was at least up to her standards. The drink was still hot as she peered into the tankard. The color was deep and rich which was a good sign of a decent cider. She then firmly grasped the cup and raised it to her mouth, tilting it slightly as her lips touched the rim. A small amount of the liquid passed her lips and collected in a pool within her mouth, passing over her eager tongue. She set down the tankard and kept the sampling in her mouth a while longer, examining the taste before swallowing it in one content gulp. She sat for a moment, basking in the afterglow of the flavors provided by the chowder and cider.

"Sublime…," said Yuri as she finally awoke from her stupor.

Without wasting another moment, Yuri dug right in, nearly swallowing another spoonful of chowder without chewing. She spent the next few moments in pure bliss as she ate and drank to her heart's content. Mere minutes went by before she was already halfway done with her bowl and nearly out of cider.

Just then, the barmaid came by to check on how Yuri was doing. "Sooo, how is everything?" she asked.

Yuri was finishing off her cider with a big gulp then placed the tankard down with a satisfied sigh. She then took a napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth. "Delicious," she said, looking to the waitress with a little smile.

"That's good to hear," said the barmaid with a smile. "Do you want another or…?"

Yuri looked down at her empty tankard then back to the waiting barmaid. "…one more couldn't hurt," she said.

"Coming right up. Be back in a jiffy," said the barmaid before heading off to the bar. Not before long, she returned with a fresh tankard of hot cider. "It's on the house," she said with a wink.

Before Yuri could thank her, the barmaid had left to assist another patron. She smiled slightly, but only for a brief moment. What a nice gesture, she thought. Now with a refill of drink, she returned to her meal as she took another bite of her chowder.

Yuri spent the next couple hours or so taking an occasional spoonful of her chowder or sip from her drink as she continued reading. Even after her chowder was finished and her tankard empty, Yuri remained at the tavern, lost in the pages of her new book.

As it began to get late in the evening, Yuri figured it was time to head on back home. She packed her book back in her satchel and put her cloak back on. Things had quieted down in the tavern with only a few patrons sitting at the bar enjoying a couple of drinks. As she stood up, Yuri looked around for the barmaid that served her but couldn't find her. She wanted to give her a tip for such a wonderful meal, but she was nowhere to be found. She thought about asking the barkeep where she went but then decided it was too much work. Next time, she figured; she wouldn't forget a face like hers anytime soon. She put her hood up and made her way to the exit.

Upon opening the door, Yuri felt a strong chill surge through her body. It was still snowing outside and it had gotten a lot darker. The cold was beginning to get to her, especially after spending all that time indoors with a hot meal. She bundled up and headed back towards the Guild branch headquarters where she lived. A slight wind had picked up, making it seem even colder. Yuri just wanted to get out of the frigid night air and back in her comfy room to finish her book. Still a long way from her warm bed, she decided to take a shortcut through some back alleys against her better judgement.

All Yuri wanted was to get home as quickly as possible. The drastic change in surroundings between the main street and the back pathways began to trouble her, but then again, she was no stranger to traversing the sketchier locales of town. She was more than capable of handling herself despite lacking her rapier by her side, so she kept her wits about her and kept trudging along through the snow. Suddenly, she found herself at a dead-end. The snow and lack of sunlight muddled her sense of direction which caused her to make a wrong turn, much to her annoyance. She grumbled under her breath and turned around to retrace her steps and get her bearing. Once she did, three dark figures blocked her path.

"Take a wrong turn, did we?" said one of the men in the group. He stood in the middle of the trio with his hands clutching something behind his back.

Yuri furrowed her brow at them, remaining calm as she lowered her arms by her sides. "It appears so," she said, immediately sizing them up in her head and assessing potential weaknesses and threats.

One of the other men, the one on the left, tossed away the apple he was eating and stood by the man at the center. "You know, it's dangerous for a young girl to be alone out this late at night," he said, a delinquent smirk plastered on his face.

Yuri just remained silent, taking a step back as she kept her attention on the three men. She shifted her satchel behind her for better ease of movement if it came down to a fight.

The last guy, a short and scrawny fellow on the far right of the group, noticed Yuri shuffle something underneath her cloak. "What have ya got there? Something valuable I hope," he said as he began inching towards her.

Yuri stood fast, clenching her hands into fists as she widened her stance slightly for more stability. "You don't want to do this…," she said, her tone firm and unyielding which was a far cry from her normal, timid self.

The man in the middle, and apparent leader of the three, brandished what he was hiding behind his back; it was a large knife and he appeared to be the only one armed. "And why not? You got something under that cloak of yours that can stop all three of us?" he asked, displaying his knife fully to her.

Undeterred, Yuri just raised her hands from beneath her cloak, exposing her empty palms to him. "This is hardly fair," she said, portraying a false sense of helplessness.

"Well, luv, life isn't fair," said the leader. He then motioned for his mates to seize Yuri while he stayed back to watch.

The smaller man on the right was the first to charge at her, an expression of pure depravity on his face. Yuri prepared herself for the fight and decided to strike first. She waited until her first attacker was at the optimal range then took a solid step forward, delivering a decisive elbow strike to his face. The man let out a cry of agony as drips of crimson began to dot the snow on the ground beneath him.

"Argh! The bitch broke my nose!" he said while grasping his bloodied face.

Yuri then quickly followed up with a swift kick to his inner thigh, just above the knee, which effortlessly brought him down to his knees. Once in a vulnerable position, she took the opportunity to finish him with a well-placed knee strike to his face, totally destroying his nose and taking him out of the fight completely. He just fell backwards onto the ground, lying motionless as blood began to turn the snow a bright shade of red. Yuri regained her composure and looked to the other two. The two remaining ruffians then looked from their fallen companion back to her. The leader cursed under his breath and directed his partner to finish the job.

The thug on the left gave the leader an irritated look then focused on Yuri. "You're gonna pay for that, you dumb bitch," he said as he proceeded towards her with his guard up.

Yuri remained emotionless as she planned her next move. She had lost the element of surprise so she had to play it a lot closer to the chest. She moved opposite of her opponent, watching carefully for him to strike while also making sure the leader didn't get the drop on her from behind. Thinking he had an opening, the thug lashed out with a reckless punch. Yuri easily dodged the attack with minimal effort as well as the next. She kept up the defensive game for a bit, trying to tire him out some before making her move. Once she noticed him begin to slow from his numerous misses, she grabbed hold of his arm as he carelessly threw another punch in her direction. She applied pressure to his arm by twisting it behind his back. At the same time, she used her foot and struck the back of one of his knees which got him on one knee. Keeping up the momentum, she took the arm she was still holding and used her knee to break it. The man screamed out in pain but was promptly silenced as Yuri struck him in the throat with a knife-hand strike using her arm. She gave the leader an aggravated glare as she stood up straight, letting her second foe fall over on the ground as he gasped for air.

At that point, the leader was feeling rather hesitant but then remembered the knife in his hand. "You- You bitch! Try this on for size!" he said as he lunged at Yuri with his blade at the ready.

Not wanting to waste any more time or energy on the pointless battle, Yuri extended her concealed arm blade to end it. As the last guy swung with his knife at her, she skillfully dodged under it and plunged her blade into his gut.

The thug was stunned as it all caught up with him, hardly being able to stay on his feet. He looked down to see a blade impaled in his body and dropped his knife. Once Yuri nonchalantly withdrew her blade from his flesh, the man dropped to his knees in pure disbelief. He reached for his stab wound then fell over onto his side, barely conscious as he tried to figure out how Yuri got the better of him. "That… wasn't fair," he said while coughing up blood.

Yuri then crouched down beside him and cleaned off her blade using his coat. "Well… one foolish man once said: '_Life isn't fair_'," she said before retracting her blade back into the bracer. While the man was bleeding out slowly on the cold ground, she patted him down in search of anything valuable as a means of compensation for the inconvenience they caused. She only came across a small pouch of coins then moved on to the other two bodies nearby. All they had were coins too. In total, she had enough to make up for the new book and meals she had that day while still having some left over.

Once her victims were picked clean, Yuri pocketed the spoils from her victory and continued on her way back home. The trek back remained uneventful as she finally arrived at the front of the Guild headquarters. She kicked off the snow from her boots before going inside. The interior was quiet with only the nightshift staff present in the lobby which consisted of an attendant at the front desk and a couple of guards. Yuri made her way across the lobby and towards the private living-quarters wing. Monika was renting an apartment there which was suitable for two people. It consisted of a common room and two bedrooms, one of which was Monika's and the other Yuri's.

Yuri arrived at the room and used her key to enter, making sure not to make too much noise in case Monika was already sleeping. After entering, she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Mind locking the top while you're at it?" asked a voice from inside the apartment. Monika appeared in the doorway leading into her bedroom, giving Yuri a friendly wave.

Yuri complied and engaged the deadbolt on the door as well. It acted as a second line of defense against would-be-intruders that could easily pick the key lock but would have a more difficult time dealing with the deadbolt. It was a necessary precaution considering the line of work the two were involved in. it was just an added layer of protection despite business not being able to be conducted while on Guild grounds.

"You're still awake?" asked Yuri as she walked over to the round table in the center of the common room.

Monika crossed her arms over her chest and walked over next to Yuri. "Yeah, well. You weren't back yet and you usually don't stay out this late. Almost had to brave the freezing cold to go out and look for you," she said with a playful smile. She then noticed some blood on Yuri's pants. "What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked with a concerned look.

Yuri shook her head and removed her cloak, shaking off the excess snow that had accumulated on it. "I'm fine. It's not my blood," she said, placing the cloak on the back of one of the chairs at the table. She then loosened her arm blade and took it off, setting it on the table.

"Well? What happened then?" asked Monika, relieved that Yuri was unharmed at least.

Taking off her satchel and sitting down at the table, Yuri explained her adventure to Monika after she took a seat as well. Once she was done with her story, she showed Monika the pouch of gold she looted from the three thugs.

After hearing it all, Monika couldn't help but snicker as she stood up. "Sounds like you had quite a day. I guess I shouldn't have been as worried as I was after all. I knew you were more than capable of taking care of yourself," she said as she went around behind her chair. "But just remember, it won't always go down in your favor like that. Things could have easily turned out nasty if even just one thing wasn't to your advantage," she said, giving Yuri a serious look.

Yuri gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Understood," she said plainly, heeding her mentor's advice.

Watching Yuri fidget in her chair as she anxiously eyed her book, Monika decided to call it a night. "All right. That's enough lecture for one day. I'm going to bed," she said as she headed back to her room, waving goodnight before closing her bedroom door behind her.

Once Monika was gone, Yuri grabbed her book and scampered off into her own bedroom. Her room was adjacent to Monika's and similar in layout too. She had a bed placed in the corner of the room, a dresser, a wardrobe, a bedside table, and a bookcase for her books. Other than the pieces of furniture that came with the room, she didn't have much in the way of decorations and such. She didn't usually like to spend money on herself except for her books and the occasional drink at the bar. Most of her earnings went into the guild bank for safe keeping.

Yuri closed the door and lit the candle on her bedside table, placing her new book beside it. She sighed with relief as she stretched her arms up above her head before getting more comfortable. She took off her gloves one by one then took off her jacket, placing it all on her dresser. Feeling the chilly air nip at her torso, she hurried to finish undressing so she could get into bed. As she moved on to her belt, she noticed the large blood stain on her pants from earlier. Needing to change pants, she took off her belt and placed it with the rest of her clothes. She then sat on her bed and removed her half-chaps first then her boots, letting them drop to the floor beside her bed in a messy manner. She wiggled her exposed toes as they were finally allowed to breathe freely before squirming out of her bloody pair of pants and tossing them aside. She got up and retrieved a new pair from her dresser and slipped them on, leaving it unfastened and loose for more comfort.

Wearing only her shirt and fresh pair of pants, Yuri moved fully onto her bed and got beneath the covers. She excitedly took her book in hand and continued where she left off. It wasn't long though until the fatigue of the day's events and the comforting warmth of her bed took their toll on her. With her eyes heavy and the land of slumber calling her name, she reluctantly closed her book and set it back on her bedside table. With a tired puff of breath, she blew out the candle beside her and rested her weary head on her pillow, letting herself drift off into a sea of sweet dreams.


End file.
